Eres mi Muggle Draco Malfoy
by HrLailaT
Summary: Isabella Brooks es una simple muggle sin una pizca de magia en su interior. Un día el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge llega a su casa. Y le cuenta de un nuevo proyecto que tiene entre manos, quiere ver como reacciona un muggle alrededor de la magia y viceversa, y este proyecto se dará a cabo en Hogwarts. Obra mía, publicada en Wattpad de dos los derechos.
1. Resumen

Resumen del libro

Isabella Brooks es una simple muggle sin una pizca de magia en su interior. Un día el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge llega a su casa. Y le cuenta de un nuevo proyecto que tiene entre manos, quiere ver como reacciona un muggle alrededor de la magia y viceversa, y este proyecto se dará a cabo en Hogwarts.

Bella tiene que camuflarse sin que los jóvenes magos sepan de su secreto y todo el mundo se entere de esto, haciendo se pasar por una bruja, y su ingeniosa escusa por parte de Dumbledore, será que como la joven tiene quince años, no ha aprendido los hechizos correspondientes a su curso por lo tanto los dará en otra parte.

Nadie se puede enterar de esta nueva ley, cosa que será imposible porque Lucius Malfoy trabaja en el Ministerio por lo que está al tanto de la chica muggle, y se opondrá rotundamente por sus creencias superiores a la Sangre Pura.

¿Qué pasará cuando Voldemort se entere de esto? ¿Se enterarán los alumnos de que es una simple y común muggle? ¿Qué le deparará el destino de ahora en adelante a nuestra querida Bella? Atrévete a leerlo para descubrir lo que pasará de ahora en adelante.

|| Como yo, odio el Drastoria porque no le encuentro ni pies ni cabezas a este shippeo, habrá por supuesto romance con Draco e Isabella creando así el Drabella.

Los personajes de Harry Potter son de la Todo poderosa J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados para sumo entretenimiento hacía mis lectores y porque me apetecía hacer una historia como esta. Isabella Brooks es creación mía y no todo es igual que la saga, hay partes mías.

Este libro sigue a partir del quinto libro de Harry Potter y de la Orden del Fénix. Por lo tanto los protagonistas cursan su quinto curso en Hogwarts.

Elenco:

Emily Rudd como Isabella Books

Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy

Daniel Radcliffe como Harry Potter

Rupert Grint como Ronald Weasley

Emma Watson como Hermione Granger

Bonnie Wright como Ginny Weasley

Evanna Lynch como Luna Lovegood

Matthew Lewis como Neville Longbottom

James Phelps como Fred Weasley

Oliver Phelps como George Weasley

Joshua Herdman como Gregory Goyle

Jamie Waylett como Vicent Crabbe

Scarlett Byrne como Pansy Parkinson

Louis Cordice como Blaise Zabini

Gaspard Ulliel como Theodore Nott


	2. Prologo

Prólogo

Nunca me había detenido a pensar que la magia existiera, que hubiera en nuestro mundo brujas, magos... Hasta hoy, el día que compila mis maravillosos quince años, los cuales las pasaban sola porque mis padres tuvieron un accidente de coche, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado algo como esto, o una situación parecida a esta...

¿Quién es este hombre? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Qué es un ministro de magia? ¿Y qué hace en mi casa? Haber Bella piensa, que estabas haciendo hace unas horas.

Me había levantado tarde como de costumbre ya que estaba todavía de vacaciones, desayune un jugo de naranja y un cruasán de azúcar. Y cuando termine me puse a verla la televisión. Me quede viendo Antes de ti, y cuando iba a terminar estando ya por el final, cuando mi precioso Will, ya había tomado la decisión de morirse. ¡UN HOMBRE SE APARECE EN MEDIO DE MI SALÓN!

— Hola, eres Isabella Brooks. —Me pregunta el chico con el pelo pelirrojo rizado, serio sin quitar su mirada de mí.

— Bella. —Le corregí, Isabella era demasiado formal serio, no me gustaba que sonara así, aunque suene muy Crepúsculo.

— Has sido seleccionada para un proyecto del Ministerio de Magia, —Continuó explicando este hombre sin escucharme— yo como secretario, y mano derecha de Cornelius Fudge, tengo el placer de comunicártelo como en su nombre. Así pues tienes la obligación de aceptar, en caso de que no lo haga sus recuerdos serán removidos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa? ¿y de que loquero saliste? —le pregunté sin cortarme un pelo, ya que me producía risa al ver a este chico vestido de empresarial en mi casa y diciendo todo eso.

— Empezare de nuevo, soy Percival Weasley, secretario del ministro de magia, y tengo el honor de comunicarte a través de él, que tú, Isabella Brooks, has sido selecciona como prueba de convivencia entre muggles...

Bella se extrañó por aquella palabra "Muggles", le sonaba como algo discriminan te. — ¿Muggles?

— Gente no mágica, lo que eres tú. Por donde iba y no me interrumpas más, ¡ah! y magos claramente. Veremos si los muggles pueden y convivir con nosotros y viceversa ¿Lo entendiste?

— Lo único que entendí es que esta como una cabra, la magia no existe, señor. Así que llamaré a la policía para informar de allanamiento de morada —le respondí y cogí el teléfono, es el gif del principio a lo que el chico saco un palo de madera y vi como murmuraba algo de "Accio" provocando que el teléfono que estaba en mi mano fuera a la suya como una mano.

— Niña, no me hagas perder el tiempo. Fuiste seleccionada entre todo el mundo muggle. Debes sentirte honrada por esto. —Imaginaba que este hombre no me haría ni caso cuando le hablase y tomaría el mismo una decisión.

— Señor, aunque haya visto eso, esto me suena a una cámara oculta. —Esto me seguía oliendo muy mal.

— Yo propuse este proyecto, y se verá acabo, tienes cinco minutos para tomar una decisión de la cual determinara tu futuro, Isabella Brooks. -Dice un hombre mayor que aparece de repente en el salón.

—Señor, es demasiado raro, aunque acabe de ver ahora mismo como dos personas aparecen de repente en medio de mi salón, por arte de magia...

—Nada de escusas, la situación es bastante critica, todavía hay gente que no confía en los muggles. Por ello mismo, esto es un proyecto lo sabe el Ministererio de Magia, y bueno el director de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, llamado Hogwarts.

—No tengo, tanto dinero para estar en una escuela de magia... —Fui interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

—No hay problema de eso, tendrás a tu disposición una bóveda en Gringotts. Ya que los muggles no manejáis nuestro dinero. —Explico seguido.

— Cambiaras tu vida de muggle o seguirás como hasta ahora, Isabella Brooks. —Suelta el Ministro de Magia.

~Bella, tienes dos opciones seguir con esta vida normal, con gente normal, o aceptar la petición de una persona que acabas de conocer, el cual serás como puente entre el mundo mágico y gente no mágica como yo, y conocerás gente mágica. ~Me decía en mi cabeza.— ¿Qué ocurrirá en caso de que el proyecto no salga bien? —les pregunte ya que eso me preocupaba.

—En caso de que no sea algo bueno este proyecto, tu memoria será borrada, tendrás que someterte a un recuerdo removido. —Me responde el hombre mayor, llamado Cornelius.

—Acepto. —Afirmo después de meditarlo unos minutos.

— Coge lo que sea importante, nos iremos en unos momentos. -Me dice Fudge, y sigue explicando—Te explico un poco ara que este avisada, tendrás que asistir a Hogwarts hasta que termines los estudios de allí a no ser que incumplas algo y volverás de nuevo a tu vida normal de muggle sin los recuerdos de dicho lugar y de nuestro mundo, no se puede dar el rumor de que hay una muggle en nuestro mundo, quedas avisada. Estaremos pendientes de cualquier cosa que suceda en Hogwarts, y en el que estés metida sobretodo tú. Solo debes segur esas, y las que sigue Hogwarts.

Asiento con la cabeza y cojo una maleta para comenzar a meter ropa de mi armario en esta, pero el chico pelirrojo subió a la misma vez y apuntando con lo que parece una varita mete la ropa que iba a meter yo.

— Terminaremos antes así. -Dijo serio, y siguió metiendo cosas en maleta, que pensaba que iba a explotar de lo que metió dentro pero no ocurrió ni siquiera pesaba, creo que empezaba a gustarme la magia.

Bajamos al salón, y el pelirrojo le dijo algo al Ministro para después los dos acercase a mí y sentir como colocaban una mano en mis hombros para sentir un estirón y cerrar los ojos como reflejo por el mareo.


	3. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1: Aprendiendo mi papel

En el capítulo anterior.

¡UN HOMBRE SE APARECE EN MEDIO DE MI SALÓN!

— Hola, eres Isabella Brooks. —Me pregunta el chico con el pelo pelirrojo rizado, serio sin quitar su mirada de mí.

— Bella. —Le corregí, Isabella era demasiado formal serio, no me gustaba que sonara así, aunque suene muy Crepúsculo.

—Has sido seleccionada para un proyecto del Ministerio de Magia...

—Acepto. —Afirmo después de meditarlo unos minutos.

Bajamos al salón, y el pelirrojo le dijo algo al Ministro para después los dos acercase a mí y sentir como colocaban una mano en mis hombros para sentir un estirón y cerrar los ojos como reflejo por el mareo.

Al abrir los ojos después de sentir como un estirón me succionaba. Parpadeé varias veces para acostumbrarme a las formas y colores pálidos, marrones y verdes que se veía a mi alrededor y a lo lejos. Ya no me encontraba en en el salón de mi casa, en su lugar había un viejo pueblo.

No paraba de mirar de un lado para el otro como una niña metida en una tienda de chucherías, hasta que vi un cartel a lo lejos que decía "Peligro, no acercarse" y un castillo en ruinas a lo lejos, a los segundos vi como empezaba a tener otra forma ya no estaba en ruinas.

— Acabamos de deshacer una barrera para que solo tú puedas ver Hogwarts, tal y como es. —Me explica el pelirrojo para hacer una breve pausa— Nos podrías confirmar, si ves un cartel que diga peligro.

Miro a mi alrededor para ver si encontraba el cartel de antes, pero no lo vi en donde debía de estar cuando lo leí. Así que negué con la cabeza, para pronunciar después.

— No. —y ellos asintieron con la cabeza para hablar entre ellos.

— Los alumnos de Hogwarts empezaron hace una semana sus clases, no hay tiempo que perder. —Prosiguió el Ministro de Magia, mientras se subía a un carruaje, lo observe algo asombrada ya que no era llevada por nada, hasta que recordé la palabra que repetiría durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Me senté enfrente de ellos y el carro comenzó a moverse, todavía estaba extrañada por la situación en la que estaba, nunca pensé que mi vida sería así, tal vez era un sueño y que despertaría con mi alarma otra vez para asistir a clases. Mientras yo me montaba una película, ellos hablaban de cosas que creo que me lo están diciendo a mí, porque empezaron a llamar mi atención...

— Señorita Brooks, no escucha, le estábamos contando que debe aprender una información para su estancia en Hogwarts que la ayuda de mucho. — A lo que yo asentí algo avergonzada por no estar escuchando.

—"Genial, no han pasado ni dos horas y ya ni les escucho. Tengo que prestar atención.

— Le estábamos explicando, ¿qué cómo le dijimos en su casa? Nadie puede ni debe enterarse de que es una muggles es... peligroso, esto nunca había pasado así que contamos que esto no salga de entre nosotros, claro está que los profesores si saben de su existencia para que haya protección, y si necesita cualquier cosa.—Asentí con la cabeza nuevamente— Al llegar con varios años y días atrasados, deberá de comunicar en caso de que algún alumno se lo preguntara, que usted sufría de una enfermedad desde niña la cual no le permitía iniciar los primeros años y que ha estado ocupada poniendo unos documentos al día, si quiere algo de información sobre su enfermedad es que no podía alterarse ni hacer esfuerzos, estaba delicada de corazón. —Me explico Fudge— Si alguien pregunta qué clase de sangre es, como no sabe nada del tema será mejor que diga es una nacida de muggles, aunque en realidad sea una. Así se librara de varías cosas. Aprenda se bien su papel y será mucho más fácil para usted.

— Entiendo, soy una nacida de muggles, y he tenido una enfermedad cardíaca que no me permitía asistir en Hogwarts, será fácil recordarlo. —Sonreí recordando toda la información. —Y el carro se paró en ese momento mostrando que estaban ya en la puerta de Hogwarts, ¿cuándo se pasó todo el camino tan rápido? ¿Qué es lo que no escuche de la conversación mientras estaba en las nubes?


	4. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: La selección de casa

En el capítulo anterior.

— Acabamos de deshacer una barrera para que solo tú puedas ver Hogwarts, tal y como es.

Miro a mi alrededor para ver si encontraba el cartel de antes, pero no lo vi en donde debía de estar cuando lo leí. Así que negué con la cabeza, para pronunciar después.

— No. —y ellos asintieron con la cabeza para hablar entre ellos.

— Entiendo, soy una nacida de muggles, y he tenido una enfermedad cardíaca que no me permitía asistir en Hogwarts, será fácil recordarlo. —Sonreí recordando toda la información. —Y el carro se paró en ese momento mostrando que estaban ya en la puerta de Hogwarts, ¿cuándo se pasó todo el camino tan rápido? ¿Qué es lo que no escuche de la conversación mientras estaba en las nubes?

Vi acerarse una mujer de ropajes verdes, parecía ser que me estaba esperando. El Ministro se acercó a ella junto con el pelirrojo de nombre Percy, a la mujer. Llevaba un sombrero de punta puntiaguda, era mayor así que debía ser una profesora del lugar.

Se me quedo mirando por unos minutos, era intimidan te la forma en que me miraban los tres. Ni que fuera un bicho raro, pero viendo las circunstancias, creo que soy la primera chica humana o muggle como dicen ellos, de estar en este lugar tan lleno de magia desde hacía mucho tiempo. Vi que caminaba hacía mi así que me puse rígida y algo avergonzada, su mirada era demasiado intimidan te pero aun así me puse seria.

— Es un placer tenerla por aquí, señorita Brooks. —Me dice seria. —Sus compañeros se van a reunir en nada en el Gran Comedor. Debo decirle que tendrá que ser seleccionada para una casa, no sabemos qué ocurrirá es la primera vez que ocurre esto desde que Hogwarts fue fundada.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y continué que hablase, no sabía que decir en esos momentos. Era todo tan raro que no me acostumbraba a la idea.

— Sus pertenecías serán llevadas automáticamente a la casa que vaya a ser seleccionada, imagino que no habrá comprado sus túnicas y objetos, —Hizo una pausa, y miro a Fudge.

— Le llegará entre estar tarde y mañana, ya nos encargamos. Ahora las dejaremos debemos hacer unos papeles.— Se fueron, o creo que se escabulleron, reí ante mi comentario.

—Acompáñeme —La seguí mientras ella hablaba creo que os dirigíamos al Gran Comedor—la llevaré para que se reúna con sus compañeros. Algunas clases las dará con sus compañeros otras le será complicado realizar las. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle pero me vino una. — ¿Qué son las casas?

— Las casas donde forman parte los alumnos, hay cuatro casas, Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes en su mayoría, los Ravenclaw, donde la inteligencia predomina, los Hufflepuff, los leales y justos y por último y no menos importante Slytherin, donde van los astutos. Esas son las características que tienen las cuatro casas. —Me explico sin parar de tener su rostro sereno. —Cada casa tiene su noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Tus triunfos harán que consigas puntos para tu casa, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdas. Y al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa. Todos los alumnos aspiran a eso.

— Entiendo parece sencillo. —Sonreí mientras que por dentro no sabía que decir. Y llegamos a una puerta enorme en donde nos detuvimos unos instantes para después preguntar otra cosa— ¿Usted que da? ¿y cómo se llamaba?

— Cielos no te lo dije, Minerva McGonegall y doy transformaciones, es una de las clases que no podrá dar por lo que ya sabe. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir a mi despacho. — Dijo para acto seguido abrir las puertas grandes.

Todo estaba lleno de estudiantes, había 5 mesas, 4 muy largas en donde cada una predominaba un color diferente, rojo que debía de ser Gryffindor, amarillo debía ser Hufflepuff, verde que debía de ser Slytherin y azul que debía de ser Ravenclaw, y una enfrente en donde estaban lo que parecía ser la de los profesores, en medio parecía estar el Director un hombre barbudo que parecía que esperaba ansioso por mi llegada ya que se levanto de su asiento.

Todos se giraban para verme, era algo molesto pero también era vergonzoso. ¿Qué miraban tanto? McGonegall me guió al frente de todos en donde parecía haber un taburete y un gorro viejo y estropeado. Una vez llegamos, el miro a todos y abrió la boca para decir unas palabras.

— Esta jovencita de aquí es Isabella Brooks —hizo una pausa mientras pronuncie "Bella"— es una joven que ha estado enferma y no ha podido asistir a Hogwarts hasta su quinto año. Espero que se lleven bien con ella. —Dando un breve explicación y todo me miraron más todavía.

— No tengo monos en la cara. —Susurré al ver que todos no paraban de mirarme. — Minerva me indico que me sentara en el taburete mientras sostenía al sombrero de la copa.

Y me acerque a ellos para hacer lo que me indico, me senté enfrene de todos ~Y si no soy seleccionada para ninguna casa~ Me dije mentalmente mientras sentía que me colocaba el sombrero viejo en la cabeza.

El sombrero comenzó a hablar, eso me produjo algo de miedo el sombrero está hablando, pero solo lo estoy escuchando yo, los demás están algo raros como si quisieran escuchar. ~¿Qué demonios es esa voz?

—Señorita podría quedarse calladita intento leer sus pensamientos para seleccionarla no se alarme. Ya me informo el profesor Dumbledore de su situación y ya dije que no diría nada de su condición de Muggle. Veamos, ya que no cuentas con sangre de ningún tipo. Te juzgare por tu personalidad. Divertida, alegre siempre feliz, o al menos, eso aparentas. No pareces ser buena para lo que busca Ravenclaw podrá ser peligroso, una Huffflepuff, no siento que puedes dar más pero no tanto como un Gryffindor. Podrías hacer verdaderos amigos en Slytherin, que difícil, muy difí que quizás sea arriesgado, lo veo claramente, no deberías ir a esa casa es algo peligroso, oh sí, pero puedes ser útil, muy útil, veo algo en tu interior. Veo que eres astuta y eso te ayudará en un futuro no muy cercano. —Hizo una pausa en mi cabeza para decir algo que si pude oír con mis oídos — ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió, mientras que la cara de los profesores mostraba algo más que inquietud algo que era como "Pobre niña". Me acerque a la mesa cautelosa.


	5. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Los sapos les gusta el rosa?

 ** _En el capítulo anterior._**

— Es un placer tenerla por aquí, señorita Brooks. —Me dice seria.— Sus compañeros se van a reunir en nada en el Gran Comedor. Debo decirle que tendrá que ser seleccionada para una casa, no sabemos qué ocurrirá es la primera vez que ocurre esto desde que Hogwarts fue fundada.

Tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle pero me vino una. — ¿Qué son las casas?

— Las casas donde forman parte los alumnos, hay cuatro casas, Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes en su mayoría, los Ravenclaw, donde la inteligencia predomina, los Hufflepuff, los leales y justos y por último y no menos importante Slytherin, donde van los astutos. Esas son las características que tienen las cuatro casas.

— Cielos no te lo dije, Minerva McGonegall y doy transformaciones, es una de las clases que no podrá dar por lo que ya sabe. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir a mi despacho. — Dijo para acto seguido abrir las puertas grandes.

Y me acerque a ellos para hacer lo que me indico, me senté enfrene de todos ~Y si no soy seleccionada para ninguna casa~ Me dije mentalmente mientras sentía que me colocaba el sombrero viejo en la cabeza.

—Hizo una pausa en mi cabeza para decir algo que si pude oír con mis oídos — ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió, mientras que la cara de los profesores mostraba algo más que inquietud algo que era como "Pobre niña". Me acerque a la mesa cautelosa.

Todos me miraban y yo solo me puse más nerviosa, ¿me habrán descubierto? me preguntaba para mí, me senté al lado de dos chicos; uno de piel morena y el otro era castaño. Estos también me miraban como los otros. Harta de que me mirasen como un animal de un zoológico.

— ¿Tengo monos en la cara o parareis de mirarme algún día? -Digo algo borde y algunos empiezan a hablar entre ellos y olvidarse de mí.

— ¿Qué carácter? -dijo el castaño soltando una risita— Entonces, ¿te llamas Isabella Brooks? — me pregunto.

— Bella — Digo algo molesta, pero les doy una sonrisa para asentir con la cabeza— Si, soy Bella Books, ¿y tú eres?

— ¿Brooks? Ese apellido no me suena de ser "Puro". — Hablo un chico que se encontraba enfrente de mí, mirándome. Era rubio, arrastraba sus palabras, como si fuera una serpiente.

— Malfoy, no molestes a la nueva con eso. —Le dice el moreno de piel, mientras veo como rueda ojos. Este solo dice algo por lo bajo.

— Blaise no molestes, yo solo le pregunte algo a "Isabella Bookos, la nueva". — Dijo Burlon mi nombre— Responde, ¿qué tipo de sangre eres? — Los dos chicos que estaban a mi lado rodaron ojos, al ver su pregunta.

Un tic se hizo aparecer en mi cara, note perfectamente que lo hizo para joder, todos los nervios se me habían ido ahora estaba molesta. Odiaba mi nombre tan serio pero que encima lo hagan a posta me cabreaba mucho más.

— Nacida de muggles, porque tienes algún problema "Hurón albino". — Dije molesta, se escuchó un "Uuuh" de parte de los que estaban escuchando y este enrojeció de momento y me apunto con su varita.

— ¿Cómo te atreves asquerosa sangre sucia? — Me dice enfurecido, su cara seguía roja con su mano apuntándome.

~¿De verdad que tenía intención de hechizar me, piensa algo rápido Bella~ vi varios platos a mi alrededor. — Baja tu varita ahora, o te estampo los platos en tu cara. ¿Qué haya estado enferma? No significa que no me atreva hacerlo. —Levanto un poco el plato algo intimidan te.

— Señor Malfoy, señorita Brooks, no hagan que baje puntos a su casa.— Dijo el barbón— Señor Malfoy, aquí en Hogwarts esas palabras no se toleran, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin.

Pero un grito se hizo pasar por todo el Gran Salón, vi a una mujer de pie vestida de rosa.

— No sabía que había sapos con un gusto tan feo. —Dije en un susurro, pero algunos que estaban a mi lado me oyeron provocando que se rieran.

— Quería dar la bienvenida a la señorita Brooks. Espero que tengas una agradable estancia aquí en Hogwarts. — Dijo con un tono dulce, creo que voy a vomitar de lo falso que sonó, le dedique una sonrisa.

Se me quitaron las ganas de comer, pero aun así comí algo de la mesa. Los chicos de al lado mío me hablaban, era amables conmigo, pero no debía confiarme.

— Al final no me dieron sus nombres. — Les dije a ambos, estos pronunciaron un "cierto" algo inaudible si no estabas cerca.

— Theodore Nott, encantado de conocerte —Me guiño un ojo el castaño, a lo que yo solo rodé ojos por eso— y él es Blaise Zabini. — Señalo el moreno que estaba al lado mío.

— Encantado bella, Bella. — Sonrió este— Y el idiota este de enfrente, es Draco Malfoy. — Se acercó a mi oído y me susurro algo— No lo molestes mucho, no te conviene.

Asentí con la cabeza, y lo mire, parecía todavía molesto por el sobrenombre que le di, pero seguía algo asustada, había levantado su varita hacía mí, y si se atrevía a hechizar me cuando no estuviera atenta. Sé que suena paranoico, pero estaba en desventaja, ellos no podían saber de mi gran secreto. Era peligroso.

A los minutos después de terminar de cenar, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron del Gran Comedor. Yo seguí a Theodore y Blaise, estos me contaban cosas de Hogwarts, ya que era nueva, y no sabía nada. Bajábamos varias escaleras hasta llegar a lo que parecían ser las Mazmorras.

— Debes recordar esta dirección siempre, es para llegar a la Sala Común, solo los Slytherin podemos entrar. — Me explico Theodore, hasta que llegamos a un cuadro

— Salazar Slytherin — Pronuncio Blaise, el cuadro dio paso para que pasásemos. Yo seguí a estos hacía el interior. —La contraseña suele cambiara, pero no la ponen difícil por dos zoquetes.

— Entiendo, parece fácil de recordar. —Sentí que alguien colocaba una mano en mi hombro, y vi alguien con el pelo grasoso, ropajes negros, y nariz ganchuda.

— Señorita Brooks... venía a decirle que no compartirá habitación con sus compañeras de casa... es una decisión de Dumbledore. — Decía con la voz pausada, y a la vez intimidan te, también arrastraba las palabras, parecía que era común los de esta casa. — Soy el jefe de la casa Slytherin..., y profesor de pociones... Severus Snape.— Intimidaba cada vez que paraba.

— Entiendo. —Le digo seria creo que era mejor no hacerlo enfadar, y este se fue al exterior de la SC.

Mire la SC detenidamente, Blaise y Theodore se habían ido parecía que tenían trabajo de pociones, y ahora sabía el motivo. Era de tonos verdosos, negros y algunos plateados. Tenía decoraciones de serpientes, agobiaba estar ahí. Los sillones eran de cuero, vi que estaba Malfoy, leía algo como un periódico, y vi una imagen moviéndose, me resultaba familiar, era la mujer de antes la Sapo Rosa. Este alzo su mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres asquerosa sangre sucia? —Pregunto este arrastrando sus palabras, no me gustaba que me llamara de esa manera, era una muggle, una persona sin magia. Si eso era un insulto hacia un nacido de muggles, que era para un muggle. Sentí un escalofrió, no parecía ser bien recibida. Pero no quise mostrarme débil, así que dije algo para defenderme.

— Eres un disco rayado, vas a repetir siempre lo mismo. —Le digo con tono burlón, y me dirigí hacia la dirección donde se fueron las chicas, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Llegue a la habitación la cual iba a sola por todo el proyecto este que quería el ministerio, suspire y giré la manecilla de la puerta para abrirla. Vi que mis maletas estaban ahí, había unos paquetes y libros encima de la cama, y una especie de ave, me acerque para poder verla mejor. Era una lechuza, sus alas y lomo eran toque marrón, canela, y anaranjada, pero la cabeza y el pecho era blanco.

Era una lechuza, sus alas y lomo eran toque marrón, canela, y anaranjada, pero la cabeza y el pecho era blanco

Vi una hoja de pergamino doblada en mi cama, la tome con las manos y vi que era dirigido a mí.

"Para Isabella Books.

Ya tienes todos los libros y materiales que va a necesitar, también tienes varias mudas de túnicas invieno, y verano. Te dejamos unas bolsitas con algo de dinero del que nosotros utilizamos: las de oro son galeones, las de plata son sicles y las de bronce son Knuts. 17 Sickles en un Galeón, y 29 Knuts en un Sickle, y 493 Knuts en un Galeón.

Firmamos una hoja para que pudieras ir a Hogsmeade, así que no te preocupes.

PT: Te regalamos una lechuza, son muy útiles para llevar la correspondencia. No tiene nombre así que tú se lo puedes poner." Leí el contenido y la dejo en la cama.

— Así que no tienes nombre bonita. —Le acaricie la cabeza con suavidad. — Pues te llamare... Iris. Que según la mitología, significa la mensajera de los dioses que con el arco iris unía el cielo y la tierra. —Sonreí, al ver que le gusto ya que accedió a que le acariciara la cabeza. —Tú y yo, seremos grandes amigas.

Recogí las cosas que estaban encima de la cama, y las guarde la ropa, libros y demás cosas en los armarios, baúles y estanterías... Después de organizar todo, me puse el pijama, que era un simple camisón verde un poco más arriba de mis rodillas y me recosté en la cama. Apague la lámpara de mi mesita, cogí mi cargador solar, que había dejado cargando y puse a cargar mi móvil, ósea mi vida. Este pequeñín que era todo para mí. Cerré mis ojos sin antes decir.

— Buenas noches, Iris. —digo, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Capitulo 4

En el capítulo anterior.  
 _— ¿Tengo monos en la cara o parareis de mirarme algún día? -Digo algo borde y algunos empiezan a hablar entre ellos y olvidarse de mí._

 _— Blaise no molestes, yo solo le pregunte algo a "Isabella Bookos, la nueva". — Dijo Burlon mi nombre— Responde, ¿qué tipo de sangre eres? — Los dos chicos que estaban a mi lado rodaron ojos, al ver su pregunta._

 _— Nacida de muggles, porque tienes algún problema "Hurón albino". — Dije molesta, se escuchó un "Uuuh" de parte de los que estaban escuchando y este enrojeció de momento y me apunto con su varita._

 _— No sabía, ¿qué había sapos les gustase el rosa? —Dije en un susurro, pero algunos que estaban a mi lado me oyeron provocando que se rieran._

 _— Theodore Nott, encantado de conocerte —Me guiño un ojo el castaño, a lo que yo solo rodé ojos por eso— y él es Blaise Zabini. — Señalo el moreno que estaba al lado mío._

 _— Encantado bella, Bella. — Sonrió este— Y el idiota este de enfrente, es Draco Malfoy. — Se acercó a mi oído y me susurro algo— No lo molestes mucho, no te conviene._

 _— ¿Qué quieres asquerosa sangre sucia?_

 _"Para Isabella Books._

 _PT: Te regalamos una lechuza, son muy útiles para llevar la correspondencia. No tiene nombre así que tú se lo puedes poner." Leí el contenido y la dejo en la cama._

 _— Buenas noches, Iris. —digo, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo._

Capítulo 4: ¿Primera clase DCAO? Esa seguro que no es una materia mía

Mi móvil empezó a sonar dando comienzo a un nuevo día, abrí mis ojos perezosamente y estire mi mano para desactivar la alarma de este y me incorpore en la cama, definitivamente no había sido un sueño.

Estaba en otra habitación que no era lamia, ni siquiera había ventanas, y mi cuarto no tenia toques verdes con serpientes. ¿Quien fue el modista? Escucho un chirrido, enfoco mi mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido y vi a la lechuza que me regalaron.

—Buenos días, Iris. —le sonrió al ave, para después levantarme de la cama, y irme al baño, esta habitación por lo que vi estaba preparada para que no tuviera ningún problema con mi "secreto". Una muggle como ellos decían, una persona sin magia, debía de ser la primera persona en años que entraba si ser un mago o bruja.

Me metí en el plato de ducha y sentí el agua caer por mu cara la cual resbalaba, terminé de ducharme, y me vestí con el uniforme que ya tenía el toque de la casa a la que pertenecía. Este iba a ser mi atuendo si hacia bien mi trabajo. Cepille mi cabello color carbón pulido y salí de la habitación después de coger unos libros que marcaba mi horario escolar, ya había que algunas clases no las iba a poder dar, no tenía magia así que era obvio que iba a poder darlas.

Me encontré a Theodore parado en medio de la Sala Común, parecía que me había esperado porque este se acercó a mí.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Me saluda alegre—Blaise se adelantó para pillar sitio en el Gran Comedor. —Me explicó seguido del saludo.

—Buenos días, Theodore. Entiendo, pero no tenias porque esperarme. —Le dije, ya que podía haberme atrasado y habría desayunado él.— Podría haberme atrasado y no habrías desayunado tú.

Subimos escaleras, doblamos, ayer no me di cuenta que hicimos tanto, creo que estaba todavía en Shock.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor y me senté al lado de Blaise, todavía había gente que me miraba raroy sorprendidos. Les salude a cada unos y me dispuse a tomar mi desayuno, la magia todavía me sorprendía. Y no había hecho más que empezar.

Todo iba bien hasta que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de mí, haciendo que volteara la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar de quien se trataba, era la mujer falsa esa que se parece a un sapo vestida de rosa.

—Señorita Brooks, quería avisarle que pudra asistir a mis clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya le contaré ha habido cambios en el programa. —Me explicó la sapo rosa, esa clase seguro era una clase que no debía de dar, lo intuía, pero yo solo asentí con la cabeza y se fue.

—Eso quiere decir que darás DCAO con nosotros, lo más seguro sea porque ahora no hay prácticas, sino que teoría, una estupidez bajo nuestro punto de vista. -Dijo Blaise, para seguir desayunando.

~¿Práctica? Me parece a mí o esa mujer no le agrado que viniera, ella debe de saber de mi condición muggle, como todos los profesores del lugar. Es algo sospechoso.~Me dije para mí, pero una conversación me llamo la atención.

—Tenemos clase con San Potter, veremos cuanto dura en clase.—Dijo alegre una clase.

—Solo debe de decir que el Señor Tenebroso, regresó.—Dijo otra chica que estas al lado, quien era ese señor.

—Imagino que no conoces nada de nuestro mundo, verdad Isabella. —Dijo el rubio que se encontraba frente a mí, maldito hurón, y que sí no se quién es ni que me importase.

—Lo importante para ella es saber que él, se ocupara de ella. —Continuó la chica de antes, que tenía cara de perro. ~Ocuparse de mí, a que se refiere. ¿Quiere matarme pero si no me conoce?~

—Eres una sangre sucia, en sucias a la noble casa Slytherin... —fue detenida cuando Theodore me tomo del brazo haciendo que me levantara.

—Vayámonos Bella, tenemos clase en poco. —las miro mal, y nos fuimos del gran Comedor, Zabini nos siguió junto con Draco y otros dos, los cuales no sabía el nombre todavía.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, quería aclarar mis preguntas, pero supe que era mejor hablar con alguno de los adultos para responderlas, si no podrían sospechar por preguntas tontas. Entramos a una clase muy larga en la cual había alumnos con otro uniforme, era de color rojo, dedicó que era Gryffindor como la noche anterior. Algunos me miraban un tantos extrañados. Ni que tuviera un cartel encima de mi cabeza que dijera "Aquí una muggle dando clase". Intimidaba.

Me senté en un pupitre aislado, aunque más bien todos estaban separados, así que no pude sentarme con Blaise y Theodore, a mi lado había un chica castaña con pequeñas ondulaciones en el pelo, llevaba el uniforme de Gryffindor. No sabía que decir así que solo solté un "Hola", esta me miro no extrañada

— Se nota que eres nueva, y nacida de muggles. —Dijo la chica castaña.— Soy Hermione Granger, ¿y tú eres Isabella Brooks, cierto?— otra vez volví gruñí, que no se enteran que no me gusta mi nombre.

— Bella, por favor. Isabella suena extraño. -La corrijo, y esta dio una mirada hacía la puerta.

—Ten cuidado que Umbridge, no se enfade contigo. —Ya la tenía en mi contra, viendo que dejara que de clase de DCAO no hay duda de eso, sonreí a la castaña.— Soy Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor.

—Encantada Hermione, y como ya sabes soy de Slytherin. ¿Por qué dices era obvio que soy nacida de muggles. —Le pregunto, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo, y si me descubrían antes de la primera semana de estar.

—Tu casa, no suele hablar con gente como yo, te habrían puesto al corriente. —Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta— Ahí viene Umbridge. No es bueno enfadarla. —Dijo esta mirando al frente.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y le di la bienvenida como todos. ¡Buenos días profesora Umbridge!. La clase prosiguió, parece que la profesora la tomo con un chico de Gryffindor, tenia los ojos verdes y una marca en la Frente, solo supe que se llamaba Potter, por el bramido de furia de Sapo Rosa, como la había apodado yo, y le puso un castigo. No sabía que tenía que hacer ya que solo dijo que tenía que ir en su despacho. El castigo fue impuesto en mi punto de vista injusto, ya que el chico decía que un tal Lord Voldemort si había regresado pero esa mujer no estaba de acuerdo, algo me decía que mentía, luego que esta clase sin practica no servía para nada, yo también lo pensé por el nombre de la materia. Esa mujer hacía lo que quería, pero yo no podía hablar, algo me día que con esa mujer no lo hiciera.

La clase finalizó, y Blaise junto con Theodore se acercaron a mí, ellos me preguntaron que me había parecido, yo les respondí "Aburrida", y era verdad. Tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza, alguien tendría que responder me las, y quien era esa persona que todos tenían tanto miedo, ¿Quién era Voldemort? Sería la misma persona que ese Señor Tenebroso. ¿Qué ocurría en esta escuela o más bien en el mundo de los magos? Pareciera que los magos no soportan a los muggles, y eso significaba que lo hiciera no serviría para nada.

 _Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, me encuentro de exámenes y no podía escribir por falta de inspiración. Gomene._


End file.
